Various canopy supports, some including X-shaped truss are known in the prior art. Typical examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 136,456, 255,093, 306,011, 754,613, 775,263, 905,768, 927,738, 1,326,006, 1,652,581, 1,912,425 and 3,199,518. Most suffer either by having a major dimension present when expanded which is also present when contracted, being so flimsy that the rigors of weather and other environmental effects can not be withstood, or being so complex that production cannot be accomplished at a reasonable cost.